


Get got (by the the goose)

by SheDrabbles_butitsalie_ (ShaShirRa)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A hug and pet cuddles, AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Give Zuko a hug 2k19, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In which Zuko very badly needs lots of hugs and cuddles, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Not Canon Compliant, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Probably another Zuko Rebels early AU, The Blue Spirit (Avatar) - Freeform, This is an AU, Zuko gets a pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaShirRa/pseuds/SheDrabbles_butitsalie_
Summary: In a Universe that is a little less kind -and so much softer all at once- it only takes Zuko eleven years and a couple of thoughtless words to piss his father off so bad, he's banished before he knows it. Banished and saddled with an Uncle who thinks about tea, and speaks in proverbs, and has no idea that he's technically banished too. Zuko is relearning the hard way that little in life is nice and pure. Except for one. Her name is Strawberry Mochi, and he'd die for her. This is their story.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 157
Kudos: 1456





	Get got (by the the goose)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Zuko v the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252558) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 

> This is all due to MuffinLance. I happened to ask what kind of pet I should consider giving Zuko, and she recommended one of her own creations, from her AMAZING fic Little Zuko v the World. I highly recommend giving it a read. Unfortunately, her recommendation didn't fit in my other fic, so I made a shiny new one just for it.  
I regret nothing.  
If you've read my other fic, you'll notice that yes, this is another young Zuko rebels early. Why, you ask? Because this is my niche, this is my self-indulgence, my passion, and once you read MuffinLances fics, you'll UNDERSTAND.  
I'm estimating only three parts, but I am unsure.

It started with a few words spoken before he'd realized he's _said anything_.

"Should have asked Uncle Iroh -_he_ has first-hand battle experience." A one-off, quiet comment made to no one. Except that Father and Mother were sitting right there, and he froze with his next spoonful of congee halfway to his mouth. (Azula had chuckled quietly next to him. This was never a good sign.) He couldn't even remember what his parents had been arguing about -but the look in his fathers' eyes told him that the words were just one more strike against him. Lu Ten dies, and Mother disappeared a few days later, and Zuko couldn't help the frantic thought in the back of his mind that said it was somehow his fault.

It was only a matter of time _after_ that before his father found a _reason_ to do something with the cold anger in his eyes. Even with all of this stacked against him ...He thought his father wouldn't find the swords. He'd been so incredibly sure -he'd gotten lax at making sure they were completely, _utterly concealed_. Father had been harping on _perfection_, so very keen on making sure _Zuko specifically_ fell in line. The week before, he'd been angry because Zuko hadn't advanced from the most recent Kata set fast enough, and his instructors had complained. The week _before that_, it had been Zuko insistently sneaking the turtle ducks bread. (And incidentally, him netting a messenger hawk when it tried for an easy meal. Those were _Mother's_ turtle ducks, and Zuko would let nothing hurt them.) The week mother disappeared, it had been that _comment_. He should have remembered this when he put them away, but he'd heard Azula and Ty Lee coming, and he knew she'd tell if she saw, so he hadn't been careful enough and now-

Now. 

Now every sense in his body sparked with pain, and every breath hurt because he'd been crying every time he was alone, and his face hurt _all the time_. Now he was nursing a _broken hand_ and a _burned-off_ _face_, and bruised ribs -and he was stuck on a boat at sea, and he so rarely remembered _why_ through the drug haze. The only doctor on the ship was always making him take something for the pain, and that something so often left him feeling _numb_ and _useless_. Well -_even more useless_. He'd seen Uncle a handful of times (and he couldn't remember why he kept seeing Uncle, Uncle was supposed to be at _war wasn't he_) but each time the older man simply watched him quietly then turned and walked away. It was just one more reminder that he'd screwed up, when even happy, calm Uncle wouldn't speak to him.

(A distant part of his mind that wasn't kept quiet by the drugs knew that something very bad had happened to Uncle, but it couldn't remember _what_.) 

It lasted like this for _hours-days-weeks_, until he could finally stir enough without a lot of pain, to quietly ask the doctor who tended to him _why_ he was on a boat. The man had looked at him with _something_ in his eyes as he carefully patted Zuko's not-broken hand and _so very gently_ told him he'd been banished for _dishonoring_ the royal family. He then went on to say that as a mere doctor, he wasn't actually supposed to know this, but that Iroh wasn't available, and he felt that Zuko should _know_-

Zuko stopped listening after the man admitted that it had been _quietly made public_ -without fanfare- that he'd been removed from the line of succession. His father never picked a reason, just forced everyone to agree with it.Since he was the Fire Lord, everyone did. Zuko couldn't help but find the whole thing blatantly unfair and ridiculous. He couldn't help be feel _numb_ and _exhausted_ and _alone_. It lasted like this for longer, which was worse, because now he could think through the haze of time, not just drift on it. Uncle never visited him while he was awake -but he visited while Zuko slept. He could always tell because there would be a pot of tea and a Pai Sho board set up by the bed, but no Uncle sitting with them. 

Zuko hated these days _more_ than he was beginning to hate _most days_. 

(More than he was beginning to hate himself. _Banished_ because he'd _loved something he was good at_. Because he wasn't half as impressive as Azula and probably never would be. Because he _loved_ those turtle ducks, even if no one else did. _Banished because he'd thoughtlessly_ _spoken a truth_. Ignored by the _one_ member of his family -outside of his mother- who'd encouraged him to be _good_. A _failure_ of a prince and a _stain_ on their family legacy. He was _worthless_.)

(He knew all this because Father had whispered most of it to him while he made Zuko _hurt_. Usually, father was careful in his discipline, but as evidenced by the _burned off_ _half of his face_ and _broken hand_ and _bruised ribs_, he hadn't cared about _careful_ when he'd found out Zuko had _blatantly_ _ignored his orders again, and again, **and again**_.)

By the time he was able to get up and move around, he only had the energy to walk himself to wherever the Doctor -Doctor Cheng Ziu, if Zuko's memories weren't a _dirty trick_\- lead him. Most days, it was on deck, at a table, where he had a well-cushioned seat he could lay back on and a lot of blankets. Most days he ended up outside, he merely watched the sea beat against their old warship in a fruitless battle, or watched the soldiers spar. (The sparing always left him _twitchy_ and _nervous_ and _breathless_ because their fires were _so big-bright-looked-like-they'd-hurt._) The Doctor would sit with him, urging him to eat or drink, and when Zuko would do neither, _politely threatening_ to hold him down and make him eat.

(He knew the doctor wouldn't, but the threat always shook him, because even though _he knew the doctor wouldn't_ that hadn't ever stopped the adults in his life before.)

He always ended up taking a few reluctant bites of whatever was pushed towards him and a cautious sip of whatever was poured for him.

(It was a bitch learning how to do things with his left hand, especially since he still wore bandages over his _left eye_. On the plus side, living on a naval vessel was giving him a whole _arsenal_ of bad words he intended to use _in force_ -once he could _fight back_ if someone took exception to the language.)

He didn't start seeing Uncle while he was awake until their third month at sea, drifting from port to port. Uncle just walked up one day while Zuko was fighting the Doctor about how much he intended to eat -_which was nothing, because he wasn't hungry leave him alone_\- and Uncle just ... sat down, watching their banter with an odd look on his face. Doctor Cheng Zui huffed out in irritation shortly after and announced that he needed to take a walk. He and Uncle were left alone, and Zuko was looking anywhere but at the old General when Iroh spoke. 

"Nephew," His voice sounded hoarse and disused, "I am _terribly sorry_ for hurting you. I haven't been ... in my right mind as late. I know it has been months, but Lu Tens' death still hurts most days and -forgive me for being sentimental with you Nephew, but every time I saw you _laying in that bed_, so badly hurt ... I could only see my son as he was brought to me, and I focused on my own pain, instead of yours." Zuko was so startled by this quiet admission he looked up, saw that his Uncles eyes were glassy and _wet_, and that he was focusing very hard on his teacup. Then he was bowing and his shoulders shook a little and Zuko _panicked_ because if any of his fathers' people saw this they would _tell_, and then Iroh would be the one that got _banished_ _and hurt and_-

"Uncle get up!" He hissed, reaching out with his good hand to grasp the large, heavy one that was gripping the teacup so tight it might shatter. "Please, _it's okay_, just get up! You can't let them see you _doing that_!" His Uncle did straighten, giving him a wet, slightly confused look, and Zuko tilted his head at the crew. 

"Uncle, these are _fathers_ people. You can't let them see you cry like that." He explained softly. Uncle's eyes got even more ridiculously wet and he gripped Zuko's hand gently, flashing a weak smile at him. 

"You are a good boy to worry about such things for me Zuko. I thank you." He whispered, and Zuko nodded weakly, trying to still the panicked beating of his heart at the feel of Uncles hand in his. _This is Uncle. He doesn't hurt. This is Uncle. He doesn't hurt. _Became a mantra in his head, and then he was struggling through trying to convince his Uncle that _everything was fine_. No, he didn't _blame him_ for ignoring him -he never admitted that it had _hurt_, something told him that would be the _wrong thing to say_\- yes he absolutely _forgave_ him. Sure, he would eat something, but _only if you please stop crying Uncle_. 

Much later, Zuko was sunk in a well of his self-deprecating misery when he remembered Uncles' desperate look as he started apologizing again. The way the older man had held his hand gently while explaining that he never would have willfully hurt Zuko and that he was so sorry and _alright Uncle I'll drink the tea please stop crying_. Zuko was getting his shouting voice back, if nothing else. The self-deprecation didn't last long this time, but he held no hopes. He was his own worst enemy after all.

(He found out the next week that they were heading North for reasons his Uncle didn't seem _willing or able_ to share. Zuko was okay with that. He was a banished prince, one that had been made into something of a joke apparently, and he had nowhere to go but wherever Uncle decided they would go. He knew that there was something no one was telling him, but he could never find the energy to care between his _face_ and his _hand_. He also discovered that everyone on the boat with them had been '_defected_,' with Iroh. Some of them have never been Naval officers in their lives. They were essentially a ship full of banished people. It would be very bad to ever wander into a fire nation port because _everyone would die._)

* * *

Zuko hated the North more than he hated the Earth Kingdom waters, which contained a _bevy of terrifying sea monsters_. The North was cold, and icy, and it made his scab ache and crack even more than a dry heat did. He took to wearing bandages, even though the salve under them wanted to freeze to his skin, and his depth perception was _even more terrible_. Over the last couple of months, his Uncle had been asking him very leading questions about his loyalty to his father, and his nation, and his opinions about _right_ and _wrong, _all disguised as _Proverbs_ and _metaphors_. He pretended not to understand most of them, because _Proverbs_.

(Had Uncle asked any of these questions _before_ his continuous string of apologies, and his weird attempts to make up for the 'neglect,' Zuko would have sworn that he was a loyal son and loved his nation. He would have recited the most _passionate_ fire nation propaganda and reasons for why they were the superior people and nation. But Zuko had stumbled through those Earth Kingdom ports, and been to several inland towns. He had seen the sharp lurch of fear and hatred when people looked first to his crews' _clothing_, then to their _ship_ and then to their _faces _-and here, his scar and age seemed to throw people off, but it didn't stop the quiet hatred. He'd taken to sneaking around because it was easier than being looked at. What he'd heard while sneaking had been _disheartening_.) 

Eventually, Uncle had quietly asked Zuko to keep some secrets for him. Zuko had agreed and Iroh had nodded and announced he'd get the secrets after they made it to where they were going. He refused to expand of this point so adamantly, Zuko was wildly curious and willing to put up with _snow_. He didn't bother asking why there were stipulations to his Uncles telling him things. Not when Zuko was fully aware that he wasn't in the best mind frame on a _good day_. Give him _stipulations_ to _earning_ information made him stick doggedly to a task -like _eating a full meal_ or learning the _steps_ of a _new kata_.

(Only ever the _steps_. He was working on bending again, but privately. His flames were so weak somedays, he wondered if maybe you could lose bending. It was alarming that there were days he was _alright_ with that concept. One only had to ask him how he'd slept to understand.)

(On top of all of that, he didn't have a lot of good days. He had a lot of _angry_, _shouty_ days. He preferred those days to his quite _feels-like-he's-drowning_ days. The fortunate -and unfortunate- thing about being _self-aware_ of these days was that he often felt like a _failure_ for not being able to get over them. The _voice_ that told him he should be able to get over these moods sounded a lot like his father, and spit all the same poison. Sometimes, Zuko got the feeling his Uncle could see inside his head and knew all these dark thoughts.)

He agreed to keep the secrets when he got them, and let his uncle drag him into a game of Pai Sho that he lost terribly. Today was not a good day, nor was it an '_extra energy for shouting_,' day, so he simply sighed and let his Uncle talk him into another game. It couldn't last much longer, because his Uncle kept looking further North, like there was supposed to be something out there they were going to, when all he saw was _ice_ and _icebergs_ and _a series of floating docks attached to a small segment of icy land_ and- 

Wait.

There _was_ a segment of icy land, with attached docks. A series of white structures were littered over the surface, but it resembled an encampment more than a village. Zuko had thought the Northern Tribe was united, and that it was huge, so his encampment idea was working theory. The only mystery here was _why_. Why would his Uncle be going to meet anyone in the North Pole? _Why would anyone in the North Pole being willing to meet with his Uncle?_ More importantly, what was that mysterious sound coming from that far-off ridge that sounded like _screaming rage_ and a _humungous fog-horn_? The mysteries here were endless, and gave Zuko just enough energy to spring after his Uncle -while begrudgingly letting Doctor Cheng Zui force him into a thick, heavy coat lined with dark gold fur- when the man headed for the skivvy dock. 

They took two, one that held him and Uncle and a crewman whose name was either _Kyo_ or _Kazuto, _(and who was so chipper even in the cold, Zuko was leaning towards Kyo) and the other had the Doctor and Lt. Jee -who didn't look pleased to be there, and whose armor was loudly proclaiming this- and another crew-woman Zuko had seen before but didn't know the name of. He should probably know these people's names. He would likely be with them for a long time. They weren't on the water long -none of them wanted to be- and Zuko felt more awake when they reached the icy shore than he had all day. Uncle chuffed, and huffed, and cautioned against falling into the icy water, and Zuko _wasn't stupid_ so he ignored these warnings. While _experimentally scaling_ one of the icy buildings -who made buildings out of ice?- to perch on the roof and try to see over that distant ridge where the mysterious _rage noise_ was coming from. His right hand ached and twinged a little from the effort, and the Doctor was growling at him from the base of the wall, in much the same way Uncle sometimes did. 

(Growling things like 'Young man you have _ten seconds_ to get off that roof or so help me-' and 'Why are you doing this, I had you recite all the things you _shouldn't do_ with that hand and _this was one of them_-' in Uncles _exasperated-affection_ tone. Zuko had only ever tried telling the Doctor and Uncle that he'd done worse than _scale a wall_ with a broken hand before. He'd assured them that it wasn't as bad as hiding in the rafters with a _broken leg_. That had gotten questions, and Zuko had been perplexed by the _looks_ on their faces when he gave them the answers.)

(Zuko both _knew_ and _didn't want to know_ **why** both men were horrified to hear some of his childhood stories, and more recently, some of his stories about eduction as the -_former_\- crown prince.)

Zuko took mercy on the Doctor -and his Uncle, who may have been smiling politely at _another old guy_, but was _twitching_ in Zuko's direction- and just. Slid down the wall, to the Doctors sucked in breath and angry huffing. Zuko let himself get shuffled back over to Uncle and the old guy -who was glaring at him- for introductions. It was _ridiculous_ that they were so proper about it, and he'd thought that one of the good things about being banished was that he didn't have to worry about _formalities_ anymore.

(Another good thing was that Uncle had different ideas about child-rearing, and none of them involved _strenuous discipline_ that left Zuko _aching_ and _scared_. The real, secret reason he was becoming so compliant in regards to Uncle was that he was beginning to understand what _affection_ and _care_ actually meant, and none of it was what his father dished out. This was sad because Azula was still in the Fire Nation, and now she was _alone_.)

He belatedly bowed in the proper manner for a young boy greeting a stranger of some distinction, and Doctor Cheng Zui pretended not to snort through a chuckle behind him. 

(Zuko hadn't been good at the _formalities_ to begin with, when he'd have rather been practicing with his swords, or visiting the library or the turtle ducks, or even _bending_. There was nothing worse for an eleven-almost-twelve-year-old boy than _formalities_.)

"Nephew, this is my old friend, Pakku. We have some business to discuss for a little while, but after, we'd both like to speak to you. Until then, Pakku's men have set up a room for you and Doctor Cheng Zui to wait in. I believe there is a Pai Sho board!" Uncle was smiling his _calm-happy_ smile, and Zuko wondered if the implied threat of Pai Sho was punishment for climbing onto the roof. It probably was, but at least he hadn't included a proverb. 

"Can't I wait out _here_?" Zuko asked, quietly motioning to all the snow and ice, which he wouldn't have considered a good option before the mention of _Pai Sho_. Uncle's smile grew, and he slowly pointed to the building Zuko had just scaled. It was a wordless order for him to '_get moving and don't make the Doctor upset,_' but without any threats implied. Zuko growled and went, wobbling when his depth perception decided that _now was the moment to warp space and time_, but the Doctor was there to carefully catch him and lead him on.

They set themselves up in the building to find that there was a fire -_why?_\- and a series of dishes that were warm -_how?_\- and several people that looked slightly murdery. Of all the things in the room, the murder looks were the one thing he understood, and he responded with his own _one-eyed glares_. The Doctor drug him into a game of Pai Sho, and hassled his choices and overall, made the murdery glares seem _ridiculous_ when he asked Zuko why he'd made his moves, and how to make better ones, and treated him like a _child_ and not an _adult_.

(It was ridiculously easy to sneak out. All he'd needed was to _accidentally_ knock the board over when he 'stumbled' to refill his teacup. The Doctor _actually did_ knock something over on accident trying to pick the pieces up, and it was _perfect_. He was out of the building and trekking through the snow before anyone was the wiser.) 

Zuko slipped over another snowbank and settled down, huddling in his coat to try and warm up more while catching his breath. The _rage noises_ were a little louder here, and more frequent, and Zuko really wanted to know what was going on, but also thought that maybe he shouldn't wander too far. Doctor Cheng Zui would already be really mad when he realized Zuko had wandered off, and no matter how _intriguing_ those noises were he should at least pretend to have _some_ self-preservation-

He was up and moving again before he'd even given it much more thought. Self-preservation hadn't ever been his strong suit.

(He was, in his own way, desperately searching for something to fight the _numbness_ that wanted to grab hold of his mind. He could feel the _drowning_ feeling coming, and he really wanted to find something _interesting enough_ to keep it at bay.)

He reached the ridge and took a moment to _analyze his poor life choices_ when he caught sight of the _source_ of the noise. It was large, and white, and had weird looking fur and feathers, and a massive beak-like jaw that opened and emitted a sound of pure, scathing rage. 

_HOOONNNNKKK!_

There were four large ones, and a handful of tiny ones that _looked_ tiny but were as big as the adults' paws, and were all cuddled together in a big, unmoving pile. (He wasn't sure, but it looked like there were eggshells scattered just a little way away) Those paws were as big as Zuko's head, and he was suddenly very glad he was downwind and was contemplating how quickly he could _disappear_ back to the _safe_ side of the ridge. Then he realized that the giant creatures were so mad because there were Seagull Vultures dancing around them, trying to pick off their young, and Zuko thought he definitely needed to go back to the encampment-

(There was a rustle of wings just below him and he looked down. _This_ Seagull Vulture was still young -it still had some of its baby feathers- and it was scuffling with a white furry something -a furry something that was loosing. Zuko watched the little white creature, only slightly bigger than his hands clenched together, as it viciously tried to defend itself. Zuko couldn't say _why_, but seeing this bird picking at that baby reminded him of _home_, and he hated it. His self-preservation instincts _once again_ failed him.)

Zuko fought off the young vulture, with a little bit of fire, which drew attention from its flock, and they were all looking at him like he might be the _next meal_, and Zuko- He picked up the wounded baby _something_ and ran. His depth perception hadn't yet failed him, and the creature wanted to fight back, then suddenly didn't, curling into him desperately, and he realized that it was soaked and bloody, and the stupid bird had probably tried to drown it or something. There was the sound of heavy wingbeats behind him, and a screech of death, and then-

His Uncle was just ahead and started running, with Jee just slightly behind him, and Zuko let off a small puff of fire behind him, which deterred the large birds, but only so much. That was alright because Uncle was there, and spitting fire, and generally making it known that he might have been _human_, but he was clearly the _superior predator_ because he could _spitfire_. Zuko was breathing all wrong, and it was possible that he'd strained his hand, but he marched determinedly past Jee, who was wordlessly shouting at him, and straight to Doctor Cheng Zui. The Doctor looked five seconds away from hugging him or yelling at him, so Zuko struck first. 

"_Please_." He didn't know his voice could crack like that. If anyone asked, he would refuse to admit to it. "_Help it_." He held out his hands carefully, and the small white something let out a painful sound that made Zuko's eyes feel wet. No one said anything about this until Doctor Cheng Zui started growling something about _impossible children_ and _willful disregard for orders_, and Zuko _knew_ he would help. 

(Later, when the Doctor had done what he could for the baby Polar Bear Goose -Pakku had looked _exasperated_ and _slightly terrified_ when he'd seen it- he turned to Zuko and started the lecture to end all lectures. Uncle finished what the Doctor had started that night, in between _forced Pai Sho_ and _tea sips._ Zuko regretted nothing, but he _pretended_ he did, all while carefully soothing down the baby's fur/feathers. Uncle didn't look like he believed him, which just showed how _smart_ he was.)

The next day an old woman showed up at camp, flanked by soldiers, and Zuko found out that water bending could heal. Uncle asked her to take a look at his scar and hand, and both the Former General and the woman ignored Doctor Cheng Zui's huffing in the corner. Zuko didn't bother hoping that the woman could do much for him -life had already taught him that it wouldn't be kind- and as soon as she was done '_I couldn't heal all of it, but I managed to smooth it down so it's not so angry,_' Zuko carefully folded down the blanket in his lap to reveal the baby Polar bear Goose. 

"Can you help?" He asked, ignoring his Uncles very pointed looks at his hand, and the woman's' very confused look at the baby, and the slight terror on Pakku's face as he watched.

"What happened?" She asked, carefully running a hand over the baby's back. The tiny creature, upset from being woken from her nap by someone who was not _warmth incarnate_, nipped at the perpetrator and _squawked impressively_. She was rewarded by gentle scritches from _Warm Mom_, who cooed sweetly at her until she fell asleep.

"I saved her from a Seagull Vulture." The old woman looked from the baby monstrosity her people hunted to the young prince that should have been less likable and sighed. (She did her best of course. She had sworn to heal all and any who had need of it. This creature might one day be a monster, but it was young and had a need now.) Later, as she was being brought back to the capital, she mulled over the young boy that flinched from his own element and watched all adults like they were vipers waiting to strike. This only _reinforced_ the idea that the Fire Lord had much to answer for.

______

Zuko blinked through Iroh and Pakku's explanation of the White Lotus organization. They painted a pretty picture of subterfuge and allyship, and the intention to treason Ozai off the throne. He _pet_ and _soothed_ and _cuddled_ the monster in his lap, and nodded through all their information without yelling once, though there were a couple of times he looked close to doing so. Finally, when they were done, Zuko's string of questions was almost redundant.

"So ... you're a top-secret organization that _communicates_ through _Pai Sho_, and _tea._ " Iroh nodded, sipping at his cup -the most wonderful blend of Gensing he'd tried this year- while Pakku was clearly refraining from saying something cutting to the boy. "And you've been working this whole time to _stop the war_." Again, Iroh nodded. Zuko thought this over for a long time, alternating between warring emotions -loyalty to his people, if not the crown; worry over their spiritual balance with Agni, possibly- but he finally settled on nodding slowly. 

"Alright, that's ... alright." Was not what Iroh was expecting. Pakku managed to say as much.

"Just alright?" He sneered. The boy _scowled_ back, turning his face so that his _healed-but-still-savage-looking-scar_ was pointed directly at the old Waterbender.

"What _else_ am I suppose to say? Can it really be considered _disloyalty_ to our people if the man sitting on the throne _doesn't care_ about his people? Aren't you, in your own rights, trying to preserve _all life_? I've seen some of the towns my fathers' army takes. I know it's not _right_." The boy shrugged, increasing his abomination petting. 

(It was the best result possible, all things considered. Now, at least, Iroh didn't have to hide his activities from his Nephew.)

______

Iroh stared at Zuko in wonder and disbelief. 

"You want to what?" He asked again, and Doctor Cheng Zui slipped into his field of vision behind his nephew. 

"I want to keep her. Some of those _old guys_ told me a little about the wild Polar Bear Geese, and their young _imprint_ on adults. She follows me around if I set her down, and she doesn't like it when I try to leave her, and she _needs me_, Uncle." He had never in his life heard his nephew sound so desperate for _something_. 

(This was a small lie he told himself. He'd heard similar desperation when the child's nightmares were too much to keep to himself, and he shouted pleas into the night. He would never tell his Nephew the content he revealed in these instances.)

Even without the Doctor making '_say yes_,' motions, Iroh would have agreed. The boy had been more active in the two days he'd had the _creature_ than he had through his _whole recovery_. He'd eaten _full meals_ without complaint and quietly sat through tea or Pai Sho because the _baby abomination_ (Iroh had seen a few of the adults. He knew what this young thing would turn into) was in his lap and snoring softly, and he apparently had more care for _napping creatures_ than _Iroh's hearing_. Still, he had to be the adult here.

"A young animal is a _big_ responsibility, Zuko. Are you sure you're _prepared_ for it?" Zuko shivered the slightest bit, and Iroh wasn't sure if it was something he'd said or something the boy was feeling. "You'll have to make sure she's _eating right_ and _well-groomed_. You have to keep her _entertained_, or she may _destroy things_ on the ship." The earnest look the boy gave him was heart-wrenching. 

"I _promise_ Uncle. I'll take care of her -we won't be a _burden_." Iroh had to refrain from pairing a verbal sound to the shot of pain in his heart. 

"Nephew. You are not and _have never been_, a burden. I am sure your ... pet will be _well behaved_, and that you will take raising and caring for her _very seriously_." He managed to finagle a hug out of the boy, who looked seconds away from protesting but also _begrudgingly_ wanted the hug to last. Doctor Cheng Zui nodded approvingly at him over his Nephews head, and then the moment was ruined when one of the soldiers let out a _startled scream_ from outside the heavy tents they were using. When they went rushing out, they found the young cub had caught itself an arctic rat, and had started ripping it open. No one could move, and Zuko stood frozen, watching his pet very carefully rolling itself in the blood of its kill. He expected his Nephew to be mildly horrified when the creature noticed him and squawked excitedly, waddling towards him with purpose. Instead-

"Look at you, you're such a _good girl_, Strawberry Mochi! _Look at that kill_." The young boy cooed, crouching down and using the corner of his coat to gently clean off some of the blood staining her fur. "Whose a mighty hunter?" Zuko cooed. The creature responded by preening at him, and crawling into his arms. 

(Retrospectively, Iroh should have realized then what his Nephews abject, inexplicable love for this creature would let him overlook. Like the glint in her eyes when she stared at his teapot collection, of the way she slowly licked her chops when she spotted Captain Zhao's ship. Unfortunately, the only thing Iroh was thinking at that exact moment was that _this was his life now_.)

* * *

Strawberry Mochi was as tall as him at the shoulder now, and she was _better for it_. The new height allowed her to stand on her back legs and be as taller than him, so hugs were _even better_ because she _hugged-crushed him back_. (Uncle said the height made her worse because she could now reach his teapot collection. Zuko wasn't sure what Uncle was talking about, his girl was a _blessed spirit_.) He was thirteen-almost-fourteen and Mochi was two and a half, and soon, Zhao would stop being a problem. Zuko had finally gotten to the point in bending that he was where he had been before the banishment, and he was finally building muscle mass, which was great. He was also almost as tall as Uncle, which meant that soon, he wouldn't be the smallest one on the ship.

"Your form is looking very good, Nephew." Zuko paused in dao practice midswing at Uncles words, then glanced over his shoulder at the older man. Mochi was insistently nudging _Warm-Scruffy Friend_ -for pets or a treat, she really didn't care which- and Zuko nodded slowly in thanks. (He really wanted to bounce in excitement, but he was trying to act older now that he was almost fourteen.) 

"Thank you, Uncle." They were just off the southern Earth Kingdom coast now, and Uncle had told him that they would be leaving the Wani to travel over land. Apparently, being a super-secret member of an elite organization meant a lot of information gathering. Also _secret bases_. The first White Lotus base he'd gone to had been _huge_, and _secret_, and had the most wonderful shafts to repel down. 

(Uncle all his _old guy friends_ had lectured him about that for hours when they'd found him and a _then-young-and-therefore-small_ Mochi playing spies in the shafts. Even the forced Pai Sho games _after_ had been _worth it_.) 

"We will be leaving the Wani soon." Uncle continued, and Zuko slid his dao back into their sheath, which Mochi decided was the signal that _cuddles were now allowed_, and while she rubbed against him and played with his ponytail, Uncle spoke. "That means you are going to have to keep a better eye on Mochi, Nephew. Polarbear Geese are not native to the Earth Kingdom." 

Zuko nodded seriously because if there was anything he was _never_ going to do, it was become _lackluster_ at taking care of Mochi. She was his pet _(baby)_, and she was there for every _nightmare_ and knew how to give the best _cuddles_ when he needed them. This meant she deserved the world, and if Zuko could give that to her, _he would_.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye on her Uncle."

(Retrospectively, Uncle should have specified that 'keeping an eye on your monstrous pet doesn't mean _helping her_ cause trouble and then getting you both out of it in _bizarre_ and _unnecessary_ ways.' Unfortunately for Iroh, he had no idea how much like her _Warm Mom_ Strawberry Mochi was, or he would have thought about a cage big enough for them both.)

______

Zuko was _positive_ he'd be blamed for the explosion, but really, it was the corrupt Earth Kingdom nobles' _own fault_. Who left blasting jelly that close to anything that might _spark_? _Fools, that's who_. Mochi gave a very dignified shout of rage (see: _a blood-curdling honk_) as she smacked the last man into submission, and he gave her the appropriate amount of head pats and scritches as a reward. She trilled at his touch and they made their way towards their objective. Uncle had said the maps were _important_, and since he hadn't had anyone available, Zuko had volunteered himself. (He'd tried to make Mochi stay behind, but she'd been determined, and he could never say no to her.) They needed to leave and not be seen until they got back to where Uncle was staying, then hopefully they would be on their way again before an even bigger force came. He found the maps and a bunch of fascinating missives, messages either being couriered through the base or to it, when he found one from Captain Zhao to the noble who ran this outpost. 

Zuko's plans cganed slightly, not just because of the note, but because of the particulars, it spoke of. He set the office on fire as they left, because he didn't want anyone knowing what he'd taken. It might alert the wrong people, and Zuko needed the shadows to work and thrive. (Never mind that his faithful companion was as tall as him and several thousand pounds heavier. She was an apex predator with a point to prove -anyone that saw her and lived was _lucky_.) The detour that was the port had them two days off schedule, but it was well worth it in the end. 

(This time, the fact that he left the port in flames was _totally on purpose_. The things Zuko had found there had left him disgusted and sick, and hating his own nation. _Especially Zhao_. He hated Zhao -and the next time he saw him, he wouldn't stop Mochi from _mauling_ him. She'd been waiting for her chance ever since the Captain had tried to kick her out of his way only to find that her tongue had _additional teeth_ and they were _barbed_. Zuko hadn't wanted to stop her then either, but Uncle made him.)

Strawberry Mochi wasn't sure why _Warm Mom_ was so upset on their way back, but she made sure to give _frequently cuddles_ and lots of _nudges_, and tug on _Warm Mom's_ long fur until she got scritches and happy sounds. She considered this job well done and happily went about doing her sacred duty of terrifying anything that smelled like a danger! to _Warm Mom_. Despite the nasty smells and _not-right_ looking things they'd seen, it was just another day in Strawberry Mochi's life. In Zuko's, it marked the beginnings of a _slow-boiling rebellion_.

______

Iroh had known better than to let Zuko and his abomination out of his sight. The reports rolling in stated that his Nephew had demolished the outpost that retained the maps they needed to plan their own people maneuvers in a war-time situation, and then a day and a half later, a port run by one Captain Zhao was on fire _inexplicably_. All reports stated that the creature responsible was a snow-white _demon_ that _screamed in rage_ when you looked upon it, accompanied by a _spirit from ancient legends_, who cut down any in its path. Further descriptions had verified, no matter how _many_ times he read them, or how many _cups of tea_ he drank, that this was absolutely, irrevocably his Nephew. They had much to speak of when he finally wandered back to their temporary base. 

(He wasn't prepared for the sheer absurdity that he found once they were back.)

"Nephew. Wearing a mask doesn't make you unidentifieable when you have the only Polar Bear Goose outside of the North trailing after you." He _growled_ because proverbs just weren't _working_. Zuko stared at him quietly through the deep black holes of the mask, and then slowly pointed to the ridiculous,_ utterly baffling_ mask of a jade dragon spirit _sitting on Mochi's head_.

"She has her own mask." Zuko pointed out unnecessarily. Iroh wasn't sure how to respond to this. He didn't know how to respond to any of this. Lu Ten hadn't been this _hard_, but then, Lu Ten hadn't ever thought he was a _ninja_ either. His birth son's ideas on battle had always been straight forward. His _adopted_ son had grown up relying on _subterfuge_ and _sneaking_. This still didn't tell him how to respond to _any_ of this.

(He never did find out how. Not then, in the moment, or later, watching as Mochi started chewing on the Pai Sho board the instant it was brought out. Zuko apologized for the board, but Iroh knew he didn't mean it very much. His Nephew never spoke about why he'd burnt down that port. Iroh never found the time to ask -_but he should have_.)


End file.
